Un viaje sin fronteras
by Ashley Sketchit
Summary: 9 elegidos, 2 mundos y una gran aventura a punto de comenzar
1. La misteriosa chica pokemon

???: Rayo psíquico.  
Una luz multicolor se puede ver en medio del bosque en la penumbra de la noche. Lamentablemente el rayo no afecta el tipo de los murkrow que atacan a una silueta felina, que tras recibir varios picotazos cae al agua de un río, donde la corriente lo arrastra río abajo, junto con un pokenavigator de forma extraña de color lila con el kanji "cielo" en éste.  
  
HOY PRESENTAMOS "LA EXTRAÑA CHICA POKEMON"  
  
Es una hermosa mañana. Los pidgey cantan, los hoppip vuelan alegres a donde el viento los lleve y apenas hay unas nubes en el cielo. Recostado en un árbol un chico de más o menos quince años de cabello negro con reflejos azules, en el cual está unos goggles redondos de color plateado, ve tranquilamente el paisaje a través de sus ojos azules. El chico se levanta y con sus manos sacude la tierra en su chamarra roja con bolsas amarillas, que usa sobre una playera blanca con el logo de una pokebola, y sus pantalones azules con bolsas a los lados. Atándose sus tenis azules sale de la sombra que le proporcionaba el árbol y levanta su mochila roja para retirarse.   
Chico: Vamos eevee. Es hora de irnos.   
Un pokemon café mueve sus orejas al escuchar la voz de su entrenador y se levanta para seguirlo  
Eevee: Uiiiiiiii uiiiiiii  
Al pasar por un puente de arco el chico mira alegre cómo unos magikarp saltan en la superficie del agua.  
Chico: Estaba pensando en todo lo que me sucedió este último mes. Aún me cuesta creer que desperté un día y ya era un entrenador.  
Eevee: Uii ui?  
Chico: Claro que extraño mi casa, mi familia y mis amigos. Pero esto es con lo que he soñado. Ojalá nunca tenga que decidir.  
????: Hey  
Al otro lado del puente el chico ve a un entrenador un año mayor que él con playera verde bajo una chaqueta roja con verde, pantalones negros, tenis blancos y un medallón de ying-yang colgando de su cuello  
Entrenador: ¿Eres entrenador verdad?  
Chico: Si, mi nombre es Joe Raian.  
Entrenador: El mío es Hirowen Makimashi y te reto a una batalla.  
Los dos chicos se ven por un momento con un único pensamiento:   
Ambos: (pensando)Ese nombre lo conozco. ¿Acaso él...? No, debe ser sólo coincidencia.  
El eevee de Joe da un paso al frente y repite su nombre sacando a los entrenadores de sus pensamientos.  
Eevee: Uiii.  
Joe: ¿Quieres pelear eevee?  
Eevee: ui ui  
Joe: Está bien.  
Hirowen: En ese caso ve wartortle.  
Hirowen tira una pokebola de la cual sale el pokemon tortuga evolución de squirtle.  
wartortle: War tortle.  
Joe: Eevee.  
Hirowen: wartortle.  
Ambos: ¡Embestida!  
Ambos pokemon corren hacia el otro una y otra vez intercambiándose golpes demostrando un nivel óptimo de ataque y velocidad. En eso el entrenador de eevee ve al río y se asombra con lo que ve.  
Hirowen: Wartortle rayo bur...  
Joe: Alto  
El entrenador de wartortle hace una pose de anime ante la orden de su oponente.  
Joe: Hiro, ve eso   
El enterenador señala el río, donde una figura femenina de cabello lila usando una playera rosa, unos pantalones pesqueros morados y unos tenis lilas estaba incosciente en la orilla del río cerca del puente. Joe va hacia ella acompañado de su pokemon, y lo primero que hace es revisar su pulso.  
Joe:Está viva, pero tiene varias heridas   
Hirowen: Traigo un botiquín conmigo.  
Hiro saca de su mochila azul una caja blanca con una cruz roja y la abre sacando un frasco de algodones empapados de algodón. con una pinza saca uno de ellos y lo pone sobre una herida que la chica tiene en su brazo. Al sentir el contacto la chica abre los ojos y...  
Chica: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
Una extraña fuerza empuja a Joe y Hirowen, junto con sus pokemon, hacia el río, del cual salen empapados.  
Chica: Discúlpenme si los lastimé  
Hirowen: No te preocupes, no sabíamos que eras psíquica, este...  
Chica: Ashley Ketchum  
Joe: ¿Eres hermana de Ash Ketchum de casualidad?  
Ashley: En realidad no he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo.  
Joe: Por cierto, me llamo Joe. Joe Raian.  
Ashley: ¿Joe? (viendo a Hirowen) ¿y tú eres Hirowen?  
Hirowen: ¿Cómo lo supiste?  
Ashley: (nerviosa) Fue telepatía^_^U. ¿Qué tal si seguimos platicando en el centro pokemon? creo que hay uno cerca de aquí, si no me equivoco  
Joe: De ahí acabo de venir.  
Hirowen: Bueno, pues vayamos.  
Durante el camino Ashley iba comiendo unas bayas que recogía de unos arbustos, y para sorpresa de los chicos, sus heridas desaparecía cada vez que comía una baya.   
Joe: (pensando) Pero si se supone que esas bayas son para restaurar la salud de los pokemon. Vaya, no sabía que también funciona con los humanos.  
Por otro lado, a Hirowen le llama la atención el artefacto que Ashley lleva en su cintura, de color lila y con el kanji "cielo" grabado.   
Hirowen: ¿Eso es un pokenavigator verdad?  
Ashley: Ah sí. Este es un modelo personalizado que me dieron como premio de un torneo. (deteniéndose) Al fin llegamos.  
Las tres personas y los dos pokemon se detienen frente a un centro pokemon cuya arquitectura recuerda a una cabaña rústica. Al abrir la puerta, un pichu salta hacia los brazos de Ashley.  
Pichu: pipi chu  
Ashley: Yo también me alegro de verte. Perdóname si te preocupé mucho.  
Pichu: pi chupi  
En eso un niño con un bellsprout en sus brazos entra corriendo tirando a Hirowen y no pierde tiempo para ir con la enfermera Joy.  
Niño: Rápido enfermera Joy, tienes que curar a mi bellsprout.  
Joy: En un momento.  
Joe: (acercándose al niño) Está muy malherido, ¿qué fue lo que le pasó?  
niño: Estábamos entrenando cuando nos atacó una parvada de murkrow.  
Ashley: ¿murkrow?  
Niño: Uno de ellos era dos veces más grande que un murkrow normal. Lo quise atrapar, pero mi bellsprout no tuvo oportunidad.  
Ashley mira por un momento a su pokemon, que le afirma con la cabeza, y toma su mochila, que estaba en un sofá, y abre la puerta.  
Joe: ¿A dónde vas?  
Ashley: Tengo que hacer algo para detener a esos murkrow.  
Joe y Hirowen van tras ella, pero Ashley corría muy rápido para que ellos la alcancen.  
Hirowen: Será mejor que la sigamos por aire. ¡Pidgeot yo te elijo!  
Joe: Tienes razon. ¡Sal Xatu!  
Ambos pokemon ave hacen su aparición y cada uno emprende el vuelo con sus entrenadores en la espalda.   
Joe: Nunca había visto a alguien tan rápida. De seguro le gana a Ana Guevara.  
Hirowen: Ten cuidado.  
Unos murkrow se dirigen hacia ellos a gran velocidad y los entrenadores les piden a sus pokemon que esquiven la parvada, lo cual logran con éxito.  
Hirowen: Nunca había visto unos murkrow tan grandes.  
Joe: Ni una mirada tan maléfica. Algo les debe estar pasando. Xatu, dales un aletazo.  
Hirowen: Pidgeot ataque rápido.  
Hirowen se sujeta muy bien de su pidgeot que adquiere una velocidad de match 2 y embiste a los pokemon cuervo, pero éstos responden con unos picotazos. De igual forma Joe tenía problemas al ver que las aves evaden con rapidez los golpes de las alas de xatu.  
Joe: Definitivamente no son pokemon normales.  
Todos los murkrow abren sus picos formando en su interior una esfera negra, de la cual disparan unos rayos que se dirigian hacia ellos cuando Hirowen nota que su pokemon lleva otro pasajero  
Hirowen: ¿Ashley cómo llegaste hasta aquí?  
Ashley: Reflejo  
Una burbuja rosa rodea a los tres impidiendo que los ataques de sombra nocturna los lastime.  
Ashley: Esto es muy peligroso, los pokemon poseídos no son lastimados fácilmente con ataques de pokemon comunes y corrientes.  
Hirowen: ¿Le estás llamando a mi pidgeot común y corriente?  
Joe: ¿Pokemon poseídos?  
Ashley: Rapidez  
Al momento de decir eso la chica extiende su mano y unas estrellas salen de ésta golpeando a los cuervos.  
Hirowen: ¿Puedes usar ataques pokemon?  
Ignorando la pregunta del chico la entrenadora salta al vacío sujetando el pokenavigator, cuya pantalla comienza a brillar. De repente Ashley es rodeada de ese mismo resplandor al tiempo de que escuchamos una voz computarizada del pokenavigator:  
  
LOADING POKEVOLUTION...  
  
En la pantalla del pokenavigator se ve la silueta de un pokemon rosa y el signo japones para "cielo" aparece en la palma de la mano izquierda de Ashley mientras con la derecha sujeta el pokenavigator y pasa el costado de éste por su mano izquierda.  
Ashley: Poke-soul...  
Al mover su mano la chica se envuelve por unas estrellas en hilera que cambian el color de su cuerpo a un patrón de líneas digitales.  
Ashley: ...pokevolucion a...  
La silueta de la entrenadora cambia lentamente a la de una figura felina de cola larga y un aro de estrellas pasa de arriba abajo sobre la silueta como si la estuviera escaneando, sólo que en lugar de eso cambia el patrón de ésta con un color rosa con una pizca de lila en sus patas y la punta de su cola. La nueva forma deja ver sus ojos verdes, sus orejas de gato y el signo del cielo en su frente. Ashley ya no existía, en su lugar estaba un...  
???: ...mew   
Para los chicos apenas pasó un segundo desde que el resplandor rodeó a la chica de cabellos lila y ambos se sorprenden al ver al pokemon 151 ocupando su lugar.  
Joe: ¿Soy yo o ella digievolucionó?  
Hirowen: Diria que ella pokevolucionó. (pensando) ¿cómo sabe de los digimon, si estamos en el mundo pokemon?  
Los murkrow se preparan para embestir a su oponente si fijarse que el mew abre su boca donde se ve un brillo amarillo.  
Mew: Rapidez.  
Cientos de estrellas salen de la boca del pokemon rosa haciendo que algunas aves debilitadas caigan al suelo hasta que nada más queda el murkrow más grande de la parvada(y sí que es grande considerando que mide dos metrosO_O)  
Murkrow: mur krow!!!!!!!  
Mew: También me alegro verte de nuevo. Ahora es tiempo de la revancha.  
Joe: Wow, un mew parlante.  
Por unos momentos los dos pokemon se cruzan en el aire una y otra vez, como si fuera una pelea de dragon ball. Ambos se quedan viendo unos momentos para revisar el daño que tenía el contrario.  
Murkrow: Krow krow murkow  
Mew: lo mismo digo.  
El pokemon oscuro lanza un ataque de sombra nocturna, que el mew evade con unas piruetas en el aire.El signo en la frente del pokemon psíquico comienza a brillar y el cuerpo del mew se proyecta hacia adelante rodeado de un brillo rosa, listo para embestir al cuervo a gran velocidad.  
Mew: ¡Cometa rosa!  
El impacto y la velocidad del cometa rosa hace que el pokemon oscuro quede herido gravemente y pierda unas cuantas plumas en el proceso.  
Mew: Aún tiene fuerzas.  
El gato psíquico forma en sus manos una burbuja rosa que se prepara a lanzar.  
Mew: ¡Burbuja bomba!  
Sin importar qué tan rápido el murkrow intentaba huir, es alcanzado por la burbuja que explota en el aire haciendo que caiga. Hirowen llega a notar cómo el cuervo se reduce a un tamaño normal en lo que un humo negro sale del cuerpo del pokemon y luego desaparece.  
Hirowen: ¿Qué fué eso?  
Una esfera rosa rodea al murkrow incosciente y desciende pacíficamente al suelo, donde estalla poniendo al pokemon sano y a salvo. Al ver que el pokemon legendario se iba, los chicos ordenan a sus pokemon que lo sigan hacia un claro, donde ven una esfera heca de varias estrellas cubriendo al pokemon y desapareciendo mostrando de nuevo a la chica de ropas en tonos lila. Joe y Hirowen se detienen al verse rodeado de un resplandor rosa y gritan al sentir un gran dolor en la cabeza, que en unos minutos desaparece.  
Ashley: Pero..es imposible. ¿Cómo pueden ser inmunes a mi ataque de amnesia?  
Hirowen: ¡¿Nos ibas a borrar la memoria?!  
Ashley: Ese era la idea, ya que ahora conocen mi secreto, pero tendré que pensar en el plan B.  
Joe: Espero que no incluya un tour tres metros bajo tierra(U)  
Ashley: Me refería a que viajemos juntos.  
Joe: ¿Viajar juntos?  
Ashley: Así me aseguraré de que no les cuente nada a nadie.  
Hirowen: Por mí está bien. Entre más seamos mejor. (pensando) Despues de todo no es mala idea viajar con una chica(^_^)  
De repente Hirowen cae debido a una cachetada que le da Ashley dejando su mano marcada en sus mejillas.  
Ashley: Para la próxima ten cuidado con lo que piensas cuando estás con una psíquica.  
Hirowen: Está bien @_@  
Es así que comienzan las aventuras de nuestros héroes, quienes está a punto de iniciar un VIAJE SIN FRONTERAS  
Esta historia continuará....  
  
-----------------------  
  
Es el segundo fanfic que hago y espero que tenga una buena aceptación entre los lectores. Ok, si tiene un parecido con digimon frontier, pero les juro que la trama es muy diferente. Agradezco a Ken Ichijouji y Joe and Celebi the time travelers por prestarme sus personajes y por la idea y apoyo para hacer este fic.  
Envíen reviews para saber su opinión y tomarla en cuenta. 


	2. La llama legendaria se enciende

Es una hermosa mañana, y Joe, Ashley y Hirowen se encuentran desayunando en lo que pichu y wartortle comen de sus tazones de pokecroquetas, cuando uno de ellos se da cuenta de que falta algo.  
Joe: ¿Han visto a eevee?  
Hirowen: De seguro debe estar paseando por ahí  
Al voltear a ver a Ashley, Joe se da cuenta de que ella mira fijamente a una dirección.  
Joe: ¿Qué es lo que pasa Ashley?  
Ashley: Esa presencia... hay varios pokemon poseídos por los alrededores.  
Hirowen: ¿Pokemon poseídos? ¿cómo los murkrow de la otra vez?  
Ashley: por suerte no están cerca, así que eevee debe estar...  
Eevee: (a lo lejos) UUUUiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
Ashley: ...bien  
  
HOY PRESENTAMOS "LA LLAMA LEGENDARIA SE ENCIENDE"  
  
El trío va hacia donde escucharon el sonido, acompañados de la tortuga pokemon y el ratoncito eléctrico. Al llegar ven cómo eevee se ve intimidado por el doble equipo de un pikachu  
???: impactrueno ahora.  
Joe: Nnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooo  
El entrenador con goggles salta para proteger a su eevee de la descarga, y de paso recibiendo unos 5 000 voltios en su cuerpo.   
???: ¿Te encuentras bien?  
Joe: (un poco quemado)Algo  
???: (dándole la mano a Joe)Espero que disculpes a pikachu por esa descarga.  
Joe: No fue nada...¡¿Ash?!  
Al levantarse Joe se sorprende al ver la cara del entrenador del pikachu, al igual que Ashley y Hirowen.   
Ash: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?  
Joe: Es que... te reconocí de la competencia de insectos. Tuviste mucha suerte para ganar con el beedrill que capturaste.  
Ash: discúlpame por tratar de capturar tu eevee.  
Joe: Soy yo el que lo debería vigilar más. Por cierto, mi nombre es Joe, y ellos son Hirowen y Ashley  
Al oir ese nombre, un chico de piel oscura y ojos rasgados, que parecen que están cerrados, sale de quiensabe dónde y le toma la mano a Ashley.  
Brock: tienes casi el mismo nombre que mi amigo, pero creo que te quedaría mejor Ángela, porque pareces un ángel que vienes del cielo.  
De repente una pelirroja(ya saben quién) jala de las orejas a Brock para apartarlo de su supuesta admiradora.  
Misty: Vas a ver estrellas si no te calmas.  
Brock: No me jales tan fuerte (T_T)  
Hirowen: Por cierto Ash, ¿aceptarías una batalla pokemon?  
Ash: nunca me negaría.  
Monentos después Ash y Hirowen se ven frente a frente en extremos opuestos de un claro mientras sus amigos están sentados sobre unas rocas a manera de gradas.  
Joe: Ashley, ¿quién crees que gane?  
Ashley: soy psíquica, no adivina.  
Ash: ¡Cyndaquil, yo te elijo!  
de la pokebola de Ash sale el erizo de fuego diciendo su nombre al tiempo que enciende las llamas en su espalda. Hirowen toma con su mano izquierda su medallón y lo presiona contra su pecho mientras con la otra mano lanza su pokebola...  
Hirowen: ¡pokebola ve!  
...de la cual sale un gloom con una cara algo...seria.  
Ashley: Hiro, espero que sepas muy bien lo que haces.  
Joe: pero ese gloom, se ve algo...enfermo  
Hirowen: gloom no está enfermo, sólo que es algo especial  
Brock: ¡Empiecen!  
Ash: cyndaquil, lanzallamas ahora.  
Hirowen: Gloom usa doble equipo  
Cyndaquil se detiene al ver a diez gloom rodeándolo e intenta atacar a uno, pero sólo se desvanece.  
Hirowen: Ahora usa ataque de corte  
los pétalos de gloom brillan de un color casi metálico al girar como una sierra eléctrica en lo que corre hacia cyndaquil, tirándolo unos tres metros en el aire. De mientras, togepi se levanta de su asiento y decide dar una pequeña caminata.  
(N/a: así me imagino que es el ataque de corte en un gloom, no es oficial:P)  
Ash: Cyndaquil resiste  
Misty: ese gloom es muy fuerte para estar enfermo  
Hirowen: ¡Que no está enfermo!  
Ash: cyndaquil, embestida ahora  
El pokemon de fuego taclea a la flor pokemon tirándola al suelo en lo que algo de luz se concentra en sus pétalos. Pikachu, por otro lado, muestra la ausencia de togepi y se va a buscarlo.  
Ash: ahora usa rapidez  
Hirowen: ¡Rayo solar!  
Con esa orden gloom dispara un rayo que da a cyndaquil dejándolo muy malherido, pero aún con fuerzas para continuar.  
Hirowen: ataque ácido aho...  
Ash: Ya basta, me rindo  
al decir eso Ash va hacia cyndaquil y lo carga.  
Ash: Hiciste un buen trabajo.  
Hirowen: Tu también gloom  
Ash/Hirowen: Regresa  
Ambos pokemon regresan a sus pokebolas y los dos entrenadores se acercan para estrecharse la mano.  
Ash: Realmente eres un excelente entrenador  
Hirowen: Fue un honor tener una batalla contigo.  
Misty: ¿togepi, dónde estás?  
Brock: ¿se perdió?  
Joe: es cierto, me pareció ver que él y pikachu se fueron por allá.  
Ashley: debemos encontrarlos antes de que se metan en problemas.  
???: Así es bobo, prepárense para los problemas  
????: y más vale que temas.  
Hirowen: Sabemos que son el equipo Rocket, así que ahórrense la molestia de decir el lema.  
Con esas palabras Jessie, James y meowth hacen una caída de anime.  
Jessie: ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de nuestro lema?  
James: no importa Jessie, por que hoy conseguimos una buena pesca.  
James muestra al grupo una red para cazar bichos, que tiene adentro a togepi y pikachu.  
Ash: ¡Pikachu!  
Misty: ¡Togepi!  
Jessie: (señalando a pichu, eevee y wartortle)Y también nos llevaremos a esos pokemon.  
Joe: Eso nunca.  
Ashley: ¡Váyanse de aquí!  
Joe: ¿Por qué?  
Ashley: ¿Te acuerdas que te mencioné la presencia de un pokemon poseído cerca? Se dirige hacia nosotros  
James: ¿de qué están hablando?  
Es en eso que unos spinarak con ojos rojos salen de los árboles, para terror de Misty.  
Misty: ¡Bichos!  
Brock: ¿Por qué actúan de esa manera?  
Ashley: Son las sombras malignas dentro de sus cuerpos.  
James: ¿Lo puedes decir en español?  
Ashley: Esos pokemon están poseídos, y por eso atacarán todo lo que se mueva, incluyendo a nosotros. Vayanse rápido.  
Jessie: Esos bichos no nos asusta. Ve arbok  
James: Ve victrebell  
Ambos pokemon salen repitiendo su nombre, y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando la cabeza del chico peliazul se encontrara enlas fauces de su propio pokemon.  
James: ¿Por qué siempre a mí?  
Jessie: Arbok, lanza tus picotazos venenosos a esos insectos  
Arbok lanza unas agujas a los arácnidos, pero al parecer no le hicieron ni cosquillas.  
James: Esto se está poniendo feo  
Todos los spinarak atacan al grupo con un ataque psíquico, que se unen en un super rayo que todos esperan temerosos a que los golpee cuando...  
Ashley: pantalla de luz  
...aparece una especie de pared luminosa que desvía el rayo a donde está el Equipo rocket, originando una explosión que los manda a volar, soltando la red donde estaban pikachu y togepi.  
E.R: ¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!  
Brock: Ashley, ¿cómo hiciste esa pantalla de luz?  
Ashley: (sacando de su bolsillo su pokenavigator)Aún no han visto todo  
  
LOADING POKEVOLUTION...  
  
La imagen del pokemon legendario aparece en la pantalla del pokenavigator cuando Ashley lo sujeta con su mano derecha y mostrando el kanji "cielo" en su mano izquierda. de una manera similar al cambio de carta de los tamers, pasa el pokenavigator por su mano izquierda escaneandola marca en su mano.  
Ashley: Pokesoul...  
Un aro hecho de estrellas cambia la imagen de la chica a un patrón digital de ella.  
Ashley: ...pokevolución a...  
La silueta digital cambia su forma a una más felina y posteriormente el aro de estrellas pasa de arriba abajo dándole color a la forma del pokemon para terminar el proceso.  
Mew: ...mew  
  
Ash: Increíble, se transformó en un pokemon  
Brock: No sólo eso, se transformó en un pokemon legendario  
Ashley, es decir, mew, forma una burbuja rosa en sus manos que se prepara a lanzar.  
Mew: ¡burbuja bomba!  
La burbuja ocasiona una explosión al tocar el suelo noqueando a varios spinarak mientras una niebla negra sale de ellos y desaparece.   
Hirowen: Son demasiados para ella. ¡Scyther ve! ¡tu también wartortle!  
Joe: tienes razón, ¡xatu yo te elijo!¡acompáñalo eevee!  
Ash: ¡Cyndaquil yo te elijo!¡ve también pikachu!  
Brock: ¡ve crobat!  
Misty: ¡Ve staryu!  
Todos los pokemon dicen sus respectivos nombres y se preparan para pelear, a excepción de psyduck, que sólo mueve su cabeza a un lado.  
Misty: A tí no te llamé. Mejor regresa.  
Psyduck: (antes de regresar a la pokebola) psy   
Todos: Ataquen  
Scyther usa su ataque cuchillas en combinación con el giro rápido de staryu, en lo que el chorro de agua de wartortle transporta el impactrueno de pikachu y pichu haciéndolo más fuerte. El supersónico de crobat confunde a algunas arañas en lo que eevee las embiste. Por otro lado, cyndaquil quema a otro grupo de spinarak y xatu trabaja con mew lanzando un potente rayo psíquico. aApesar del buen trabajo en equipo, los pokemon insecto tienen ventaja numérica y mejor resistencia.   
Brock: Los pokemon se están cansando.  
Joe: debe haber otra forma de vencerlos.  
Mew: sí la hay. sólo hay que encontrar al pokemon poseído más grande y vencerlo. con eso las demás sombras malignas saldrán de los cuerpos de los spinarak.  
Ash: En ese caso...¡Spinaraks, llévenos con su líder!  
Todos: -_-U  
Un temblor se siente en el suelo y algunos árboles se apartan para dejar pasar a un ariados de tamaño de un tanque, que fácilmente podría ser confundido por la peor pesadilla de Misty.  
Misty: (con la cara azul) Es.. un gran ...ariados.  
Mew: (también con la cara azul) ¿por qué de todos los pokemon tengo que pelear con éste? ¡Es horrible!  
Joe: No sabía que le tuvieras miedo a los ariados.  
Mew: Y más uno de ese tamaño  
El ariados dispara una serie de hilos pegajosos al grupo dejándolo atrapado en una esfera de seda. Mew logra escapar del disparo de seda y vuela rápidamente hacia el ariados cubierta de un aura rosa.  
Mew: ¡Cometa rosa!  
Sin embargo, el ariados golpea con una de sus patas al pokemon y hace que se estrelle con un árbol. Una esfera hecha de estrellas aparece rodeando al pokemon y desaparece mostrando a una chica de cabello morado con blusa rosa, pantalones pesqueros morados y tenis lila.  
Ashley: ¿Por qué a mí?(T_T)  
Con su presa debilitada, el ariados trata de pisarla con sus grandes patas en lo que la chica apenas puede esquivar los golpes rodando por el suelo. Joe sólo puede ver cómo se acerca el posible final de su amiga desde la bola de hilos en la cual estaba atrapado mientras los spinarak suben por ella para probar un bocado de su cena.   
Hirowen: (nervioso)Ash, haz que tu cyndaquil use lanzallamas para que queme los hilos.  
Ash: Cyndaquil está muy débil por la batalla, no puede.  
Joe: ¡Tenemos que hacer algo rápido!  
De repente un aura roja cubre a Joe y desintegra el hilo alrededor de él al tiempo que los spinarak huyen del resplandor y nuestros héroes empiezan a sudar.  
Hirowen: ¿Joe cómo estás haciendo eso?  
Joe: No lo sé.  
Ash: Haz el favor de detenerlo antes de que nos cocine  
Paulatinamente la bola de hilos se desintegra por completo y los entrenadores y pokemon son libres de nuevo. En ese momento Hirowen se da cuenta de que Joe tiene una nueva adquisición  
Hirowen: Joe, ¿qué tienes en tu mano?  
El chico de los goggles se da cuenta de que en su mano derecha sujeta un aparato parecido al que usa Ashley para convertirse en mew, sólo que en color carmín y tenía grabado la letra china para "fuego". Joe ve el pokenavigator detenidamente sin poder creer lo que pasa. Los gritos de Ashley siendo golpeada por el ariados lo regresan a la realidad y su cara muestra una gran determinación.  
  
LOADING POKEVOLUTION...  
  
Joe sujeta con su mano derecha su pokenavigator y la pasa por la palma de su otra mano que muestra el kanji "fuego".   
Joe: Pokesoul...  
El chico entonces es rodeado de un aro de fuego que desaparece todo color y textura de él convirtiéndolo en un patrón digital.  
Joe: ...pokevolución a...  
la silueta digital de Joe se modifica aumentando su estatura. Un aro de fuego para de arriba abajo por el diseño de líneas dándole colores rojo y amarillo, revelando una especie de ave bípeda con una linea roja por sus ojos, que parece un atifaz, unas garras poderosas y el aspecto de un peleador, con el kanji "fuego" en su pecho. Joe así concluye su transformación a...  
???: ...Blaziken.   
  
Ash, Misty, Brock y Hirowen, así como sus pokemon, no daban crédito a sus ojos al ver la nueva forma del chico de goggles  
Misty: Debe ser un sueño.  
Brock: Se convirtió en un pokemon también.  
Ash: (sacando su pokedex)Es increíble.  
Pokedex: Blaziken, el pokemon llama. Blaziken posee una increible fuerza en sus pies que le permite saltar fácilmente un edificio de 30 pisos de un salto.   
Hirowen: Joe, demuéstrale a ese ariados superdesarrollado quién manda.  
El pokemon de fuego va a donde el ariados intenta atacar a la chica de cabello morado, y da un salto para dar una patada, mientras sus pierna se envuelve en llamas  
Blaziken: ¡Patada llameante! (N/a: mi traducción para el ataque blaze kick)  
Al sentir un intenso calor en su lomo, la araña gigante se concentra en su nuevo oponente dejando que Ashley se reúna con los otros entrenadores.  
Ashley: Joe, digo, blaziken, te dejo todo en tus manos.  
Blaziken: Entendido.   
El ariados lanza un ataque de sombra nocturna, que afecta mucho al pokemon fuego/peleador. Con unos golpes furia el ariados deja malherido a blaziken  
Blaziken: Es muy difícil para ser mi primera pelea.  
Ashley: (a lo lejos)intenta usar un ataque de fuego.  
Brock: es cierto. La característica de blaziken hace que el poder de sus ataques de fuego aumente cuando está en mal estado.  
Teniendo eso en cuenta Joe se concentra y su cuerpo comienza a brillar de un tono carmín  
Blaziken: ¡Tornado de lava!  
Una gran cantidad de lava rodea al blaziken formando un remolino que se dirige hacia la araña pokemon y la atrapa dentro de él. Después de unas vueltas la araña sale del tornado algo mareada y quemada, que desacelera dejando ver de nuevo a blaziken, que forma en sus "manos" una esfera de fuego.  
Blaziken: ¡Meteoro ardiente!  
Lanzándola como un kamehameha, la bola de fuego cubre al insecto en un intenso calor que logra debilitarlo y hace que una niebla negra salga de él mientras el pokemon se reduce a un tamaño normal. Al mismo tiempo de todos los spinarak también sale la misma niebla negra que se esfuma en el aire. Tanto el ariados como los spinarak se van algo debilitados y confundidos a sus hogares dentro del bosque.  
Hirowen: Me alegro que la pesadilla haya acabado.  
Misty: Estoy de acuerdo contigo.  
Ash: fue una excelente pelea Joe, digo, blaziken.  
Blaziken: muchas gracias Ash.   
Ashley: Ya entiendo por qué no te pude borrar la memoria la otra vez. tú también eres un elegido.  
Hirowen: ¿Significa que yo también podré convertirme en un pokemon algún día?  
Ashley: No estoy muy segura.  
Ash: ¿Y yo podría?  
Misty: Si eres un desastre como entrenador pokemon, no me quiero imaginar si eres un pokemon  
Ash: Muy graciosa(¬_¬)  
Blaziken: por cierto Ashley, ¿como cuánto tiempo más seguiré siendo un pokemon?  
Ashley: Este... no estoy segura. Me acuerdo que la primera vez que me transformé en un mew me tardé una semana para regresar a la normalidad.   
Blaziken: ¡¿Una semana?!(O_OU)  
  
Con unos nuevos amigos, Joe está listo para continuar su viaje junto a Ashley y Hirowen hacia su siguiente destino... si puede salirse de ésta.  
Esta historia cotinuará...  
  
-----------------------  
  
Con eso concluye el segundo capítulo de este fic, que por tantas ideas que tuve al escribirlo, parece que fue muy largo(:P). Espero que este fic tenga tan buen éxito como el de "Poder pokemon" (aunque la verdad no tenga mucho T_T), pero aún así no dejaré decepcionados por eso a las pocas personas que siguen esta historia.  
Comentarios y sugerencias a ashley_pichu@hotmail.com 


	3. La fuerza del agua

Nuestros héroes continúan su viaje en busca de nuevas aventuras, mientras Ash hace un no tan nuevo descubrimiento.  
Ash: (con la mano en la nuca)Parece que nos hemos perdido  
Misty: Sabía que era mala idea dar esa vuelta a la derecha  
Ashley: Véle el lado bueno Misty, al menos salimos del bosque, y no hemos visto a ningún horrible ariados.  
Hirowen: No sabía que odiaras a los pokemon insecto.  
Ashley: En realidad, si me gustan. Sólo hay dos pokemon que están en mi lista negra, y uno de ellos es ariados.  
Ash: Me alegro de no tener cerca a otra Misty.  
Misty: Retira lo dicho.  
En ese momento Brock se reune con el grupo acompañado de un blaziken con el kanji "fuego" en su pecho, quien es mada más y nada menos que la forma pokemon de Joe.  
Brock: Muchacos, traemos buenas y malas noticias  
Blaziken: la buena es que acabamos de ver una ciudad cerca.  
Ash/Misty: ¿En serio?  
Ambos corren a la dirección de donde habían venido el criador, con todos siguiendo a la pareja hasta una colina, donde se alcanza a ver una ciudad de arquitectura tradicional, con una gran torre adornando la parte este, y una torre similar, pero totalmente quemada, en el lado opuesto.  
Hirowen: Segun parece, esto es ciudad Ecruteak  
Brock: Esa es la mala noticia. Nosotros acabamos de salir de ahí hace una semana.  
Misty: (con su cara ocupando la pantalla)¡Ash, nos hiciste caminar en círculo por una semana!  
Hirowen: En realidad hiciste un buen trabajo.  
ASh: ¿Lo hice?  
Hiro: La verdad, es la primera vez que estoy en Ecruteak, y necesito ganarme mi medalla niebla.  
Blaziken: En ese caso, nosotros te estaremos apoyando.  
Misty: Tengo una idea Ashley. Después de que Hiro gane su medalla,¿por qué no nos acompañan a una ceremonia de té?  
Ashley: Nunca he estado en una. Está bien  
  
HOY PRESENTAMOS "LA FUERZA DEL AGUA"  
  
Hirowen: Wartortle, chorro de agua.  
El pokemon tortuga lanza agua al haunter de Morty, que desaparece para inutilizar el ataque, y forma en sus manos un rayo negro.  
Brock: Eso parece un ataque de tinieblas.  
Hirowen: Refugio ahora.  
Rápidamente la tortuga entra a su caparazón para mantenerse a salvo del rayo del pokemon fantasma, mientras los demás admiran las habilidades de su entrenador  
Misty: Realmente Hiro sabe lo que hace, no como Ash  
Ash: Oye.  
El blaziken volte a a ver a Ashley, quien esta dibujando en ese momento a wartortle lanzando un rayo burbuja a haunter.  
Blaziken: es un buen dibujo. ¿acaso eres observadora pokemon?  
Ashley: Así es.   
Misty: Espero que algún día vayas a Pueblo Paleta, a Tracey le daría gusto conocer a una colega  
Brock: Especialmente una chica tan talentosa como tú.  
Hirowen: ¡Sssssiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!! ¡Gané mi medalla nie...!  
Hirowen hace una caída de anime al ver que nadie le había prestado atención a su batalla.  
Hirowen: (con un fondo azul detrás de él)Tanto que me esforzé para que mi triunfo fuera ignorado así nada más  
Wartortle: (dándole unas palmadas a su entrenador) War tortle(U)  
Ashley: (frente a Hiro)Tengo que dibujarlo, tiene la misma expresión que un wobuffet  
Nuestros héroes no tenían la más remota idea de que cierto trío los estaba espiando desde la ventana del gimnasio  
Meowth: Esa tortuga es muy fuerte para haber vencido a ese haunter con cuatro ataques.  
James: Ese es el tipo de pokemon que debemos robar.  
Jessie: Un pidgey me contó de que luego se van a dirigir a una ceremonia de té. Y eso me da un plan.   
Mientras discutían su plan, el Equipo Rocket no se da cuenta de que un par de ojos los están espiando, y se prepara a lanzar unos picotazos venenosos. Después de unos minutos, nuestros héroes salen del gimnasio y caminan por la calle  
Blaziken: Realmente me sorprendiste con la perfecta sincronización que tuviste con tu wartortle. Hasta por un segundo pensé que tú eras el wartortle.  
Hirowen: No creo que sea para tanto  
Ash de repente mira arriba y nota un grupo de kakunas en el techo de una casa .  
Ash: Nunca había visto tantos kakunas reunidos.  
Hirowen: Es cierto. ¿no estarán poseídos?  
Ashley: No se preocupen. Si estuvieran poseídos, ya les hubiera avisado  
???: Misty, qué gusto verte.  
La entrenadora de agua voltea a ver acercándose a una chica de cabello morado peinada con dos coletas, una blusa morada, shorts blancos y unos zapatos blancos, acompañada de un eevee  
Misty: Hola Sakura, cómo has estado  
Sakura: Muy bien, aunque me extraña que hayan regresado tam pronto.  
Misty: es que cierta persona (mirando a Ash)quiso regresar a la ciudad.  
Sakura: por cierto, veo que tienes unos nuevos amigos.  
Ash: Es cierto. Sakura, te presento a Ashley y Hiro.  
Blaziken: Y qué hay de..  
Sakura voltea a ver repentinamente a blaziken, quien deja salir una gota de sudor de su nuca.  
Brock: ¿Pasa algo Sakura?  
Sakura: es que me pareció oir hablar a ese blaziken  
Hirowen: es que... en realidad soy un ventrílocuo, y mi blaziken Joe es mi coestrella.  
Blaziken: ¡No soy tu pokemon!  
Sakura: Realmente eres muy bueno. La ilusion es perfecta.   
Ashley: (dibujando al eevee de Sakura)déjame decirte que tu eevee está en perfectas condiciones. ¿haces algo especial para que tenga un pelo tan sedoso?  
Sakura: Sólo lo cepillo todos los días, y también...  
Blaziken: (en voz baja a Hirowen)¿cómo se te ocurre decir eso? Si no estuviera Sakura, ya te hubiera rostizado  
Hirowen: (en voz baja)Ten en cuenta que blaziken es un pokemon muy raro en esta parte del mundo, y más uno que habla. ¿acaso quieres terminar en un circo?  
Blaziken: Está bien, ya entendí (U)  
Brock: además, no ha de faltar mucho para que regreses a la normalidad.  
Blaziken: Eso espero.  
El sonido de unos ponyta galopando interrumpe la tranquilidad del lugar y un cuerno de caza avisa la llegada de sus jinetes. La gente que estaba en ese momento en las calles se detiene a escuchar el instrumento y dejan sus actividades para entrar al edificio más cercano y cerrar puertas y ventanas.  
Brock: ¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
Sakura: tenemos que irnos de aquí rápido. ahí vienen los jinetes de la muerte  
Ash: ¿Los qué?  
Sakura: Les explicaré luego. ahora tenemos que escondernos.  
Todos corren en dirección al centro pokemon, que estaba a unos pasos de ahí, cuando Misty se tropieza y cae al suelo, por lo que Brock y sakura se quedan a auxiliarla.  
Brock: ¿Estás bien misty?  
Misty: Sólo me lastimé un poco el tobillo, no es nada grave.  
Sakura: Tenemos que irnos antes de que...  
El criador pone a descansar a misty en sus hombros cuando una serie de hilos envuelven a los dos junto a Sakura en un capullo que deja sus cabezas al descubierto. alrededor del capullo se encuentran cinco ponyta al lado de sus jinetes, que usan unas batas amarillas con una capucha que no deja ver el rostro de cada jinete, pero que permitía que Ashley alcance a ver unos ojos rojos brillantes bajo las capuchas  
jinete1: Parece que con estos tres será suficiente por hoy.  
misty: ¿Qué es lo que van a hacernos?  
jinete2: eso es asunto del Gran Jefe, pero apuesto que los ofrecerán para sacrificio.  
Misty: ¿sa..crificio?  
Desde la ventana del Centro pokemon, Ash ve la escena mientras aprieta fuertemente su puño.  
Ash: Tengo que detenerlos de algún modo.  
Ashley: Espera Ash. Dejemos que se los lleve, y luego los seguimos hacia donde se encuentre su jefe.  
Blaziken: ¿significa que hay pokemon poseídos en este lugar? ¿por qué no nos dijiste?  
Ashley: Sólo puedo sentir la presencia de los pokemon poseídos, no de las personas poseídas.  
hirowen: ¿Las sombras malignas también pueden poseer a los humanos?  
Ashley: Pasó una vez antes, cuando un houndour poseído mordió a un niño hace un mes, pero eso es otra historia. lo más seguro es que los pokemon poseídos estén en un lugar que evite que sienta su presencia.  
Blaziken: (viendo a la ventana) Ya se están yendo  
Ashley: ahora a seguirlos.  
Para asombro de los chicos, la observadora da un gran salto para llegar al tejado y comienza a saltar sobre cada casa con una velocidad sorprendente.  
Hirowen: cuando la alcancemos, recuérdenme preguntarle cómo hace eso(O_o)  
Ash: Si es que la alcanzamos(O_O)  
Blaziken: Si quieren, les daré un aventón.  
Con una agilidad inigualable Ashley sigue desde los techos a los jinetes hasta llegar a una torre en ruinas, donde los cinco encapuchados entran con sus tres prisioneros.  
Ashley: Así que ésta es la torre quemada de Ecruteak. con razón no sentí ninguna presencia, la energía del lugar la anulaba.  
la chica logra escuchar el ruido de las hojas de un árbol moviéndose con una brisa leve, para después voltear a ver a la forma pokemon de Joe con Ash y Hirowen en la espalda.  
Ashley: ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?  
Blaziken: Es que me detuvo el tráfico.  
Ashley: Mejor hay que entrar (U)  
El cuarteto abre la puerta para entrar a una habitación tapizada de telarañas, donde al fondo están unas escaleras.   
Hirowen: Parece que alguien hizo una pésima redecoración a este lugar  
Ash: se veía mejor la última vez que estaba aquí  
Ashley: Ya puedo sentir la presencia de las sombras malignas. Hay una muy fuerte...  
Blaziken: ..allá abajo. También la siento.  
Ash: Parece que ya llegó el comité de bienvenida  
El grupo es rodeado de varios weedles y kakunas cinco veces más grandes de lo normal, junto a varias personas encapuchadas, con esos terribles ojos rojos. Dos de los encapuchados dan un paso al frente al grupo y se quitan las capuchas para revelar sus identidades.  
Jessie: Prepárense para los problemas  
James: Y más vale que teman  
Ash: ni siquiera poseídos dejan de decir tonterías (U_Uu)  
Jessie: Para proteger al mundo de la devastación  
James: para unir los pueblos de nuestra nación  
Jessie: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor  
James: para extender nuestro reino a Atzcapozalco  
Jessie: jessie  
James: Jame meme mes  
Jessie: El Equipo Rocket sirviendo al Gran Jefe a la velocidad de la luz  
James: ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar  
meowth: ( con los ojos rojos y vistiendo una bata amarilla con capucha) Meowth así es  
Jessie: Nos alegramos de que hayan venido, bobos  
James: Ahora tendrán que decidir si quieren tener el honor de servir al Gran Jefe por toda la eternidad...  
Meowth: ...o si se ofrecen para el sacrificio de las sombras.  
Ashley: ¿sacrificio de las sombras?  
Jessie: Ya los escucharon. Weedles...  
James: ..Kakunas..  
Jessie/James: (al mismo tiempo) ¡Ataquen!  
Los pokemon insecto avanzan hacia los chicos mientras pikachu y pichu se preparan para descargar su electricidad, los eevee de Joe y sakura se ponen en posición de batalla al igual que wartortle y el blaziken, y Ashley saca su pokenavigator rosa.  
  
LOADING POKEVOLUTION...  
  
El pokenavigator muestra en su pantalla la silueta del gato legendario en lo que la palma izquierda de la chica muestra el kanji "cielo". a continuación ella pasa el pokenavigator por su palma de una forma parecida al cambio de cartas de los tamers  
Ashley: Pokesoul...  
Los colores de la chica se desvanecen para sustituirse por un as líneas digitales que cambian a la silueta de un gato de cola larga  
Ashley: ...povevolución a..  
Para finalizar, un aro de estrellas se encarga de impregnarle colorido a la figura de...  
Mew: ...mew  
  
Mew: ¡cometa rosa!  
Blaziken: ¡Tornado de lava!  
Envuelta en un aura rosa, el mew embiste a todos los kakuna,al igual que eevee, en lo que la lava que envuelve al pokemón flama queme a los weedle.Wartortle rocía con su chorro de agua a cada insecto, y junto a los impactruenos de pikachu y pichu, el daño se triplica para descorcierto del Equipo Rocket. Ash y Hiro aprovechan que todos están viendo la batalla para dirigirse a las escaleras cuando dos personas los sujetan de las manos.  
???: no tan rápido  
????: ¿A dónde creen que van?  
Ash: ¿Misty?  
Hirowen: ¿Brock?  
Misty: no dejaremos que interrumpan a nuestro Jefe mientras esté realizando la ceremonia de sacrificio.  
Brock: Lo mejor será incluirlos en el sacrificio junto con esa tal Sakura.  
Hirowen: ¿Sakura?¿La van a sacrificar?  
Misty: Creo que sería más conveniente que se unan a nosotros. Meowth, trae a los beedrill  
Meowth: en seguida  
El pokemon gato saca un silbato y lo sopla. Al momento varios beedrill salen de entre las grietas de las paredes lo suficientemente grandes para que pasen. Al igual que sus formas preevolutivas, cada pokemon abeja era dos veces más grande que lo usual. Al ver a los beedrill, la cara del mew se pone azul  
Mew: ¡Alejénlos de mí!  
Blaziken: Déjame adivinar, le tienes miedo a los beedrill  
Mew: Así es  
Ashley siente que alguien le toca el hombro y voltea a ver el aguijón de uno de los beedrill, lo que cambia su color de rosa a blanco.  
Mew: ¡Ya no lo soporto! ¡Burbuja bom..!  
???: ¡Gastly, haunter,gengar, ataque tinieblas ahora!  
De repente aparecen varios pokemon fantasma que disparan un rayo negro a cada abeja. Joe nota en la puerta a su salvador.  
Blaziken: Es Morty.  
Jessie: Atrápenlo  
Morty: Hipnosis ahora.  
Los ojos de cada fantasma brillan de rojo haciendo que todos los que los vean queden dormidos. Afortunadamente nuestros héroes tomaron la precaución de cerrar los ojos antes.  
Hirowen: gracias por ayudarnos  
Morty: (mirando a mew y blaziken)Es lo menos que puedo hacer para ayudar a dos guerreros de Ho-oh  
Blaziken: ¿Guerreros de Ho-oh?  
Hirowen: Tenemos que rescatar a Sakura antes de que sea tarde  
nuestros héroes se dirigen a la planta baja, donde para horror de Ashley, un beedril de siete metros y de color rojo está a punto de cortar una soga que sostiene a una persona envuelta en hilos de seda sobre una hoguera.  
Mew: ¿por qué la autora no me deja en paz de una vez?  
Hirowen: beedril superdesarrollado, deja a Sakura en paz  
El pokemon gira la cabeza y después todo su cuerpo para ponerse cara a cara con los entrenadores y los pokemon y comienza con unos golpes furia, que son esquivados fácilmente.  
Blaziken: Ahora es mi turno. ¡Meteoro ardiente!  
Mew: ¡Burbuja bomba!  
La esfera de fuego y la burbuja rosa son disparados hacia el insecto colosal. Hirowen nota que el ataque de fuego fue absorbido por elcuerpo del pokemon, mientras que el ataque de mew ocasiona una humadera al dar en el blanco. De repente del humo sale un aguijón que golpea al mew, que es cubierto por una esfera de estrellas para regresar a su forma humana  
Blaziken: ¡Tornado de la..!  
En ese momento una esfera de fuego rodea al pokemon y desaparece mostrando a un chico de cabello negro con reflejos azules con unos goggles, camisa blanca con el logo de una pokebola, chamarra roja con bolsas amarillas, pantalones y tenis azules   
Joe: ¿Por qué tenía que regresar a la normalidad justo ahora?  
Hirowen: Ash, intenta usar a tu bulbasaur.  
Ash: ¿cómo sabes que tengo un bulbasaur?  
Hirowen: sólo úsalo  
Ash: (tirando una pokebola) ¡Bulbasaur, hojas navaja!  
Al instante de salir de su pokebola, el pokemon de hierba lanza una serie de hojas afiladas al beedrill. Para sorpresa de todos menos Hirowen, las hojas son carbonizadas segundos antes de tocar a su objetivo.  
Hirowen: Lo sabía.  
Joe: ¿qué sabías?  
Hirowen: Al parecer, cuando el beedrill fue poseído también adquirió el tipo fuego.   
Ashley: Ya veo. fue por eso que las hojas navaja fueron quemadas y el ataque de Joe fue absorbido.  
Hirowen: y sólo hay una forma de vencerlo.  
Ash: Entiendo. ¡Totodile, yo te elijo!  
Ashley: ¡Ve quagsire!  
Hirowen: Wartortle...  
Ash/Ashley/Hirowen: ¡Chorro de agua!  
Los tres pokemon de agua unen sus ataques que golpean al beedrill, que parece gemir de dolor  
Ash: Está funcionando, todos sigan así.  
En la sesesperación el beedrill mueve sus aguijones de un lado a otro, no sólo golpeando a los tres pokemon, sino también cortando la soga que significaba la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de Sakura.  
Hirowen: ¡Sakura!  
incoscientemente el entrenador de wartortle extiende sus manos, que comienzan a brillar de azul, hacia la hoguera, y un remolino de agua aparece misteriosamente apagando las llamas al tiempo que amortigua la caída del capullo humano. El chico asombrado ve sus manos cuando una esfera azul aparece en ellas y cambia de forma. Cuando el resplandor desaparece Hirowen observa asombrado el pokenavigator azul con el kanji "agua" grabado.   
Hirowen: chicos, cuiden de Sakura. yo me encargo de ese bicho.  
  
LOADING POKEVOLUTION...  
  
Hirowen muestra el kanji "agua" brillando en su mano izquierda por la cual se desliza el pokenavigator azul sujetado por la mano derecha  
Hirowen: pokesoul...  
Su cuerpo se transforma en unas líneas digitales que cambian su forma a una semejante a una tortuga  
Hirowen:...pokevolución a...  
un aro de agua pasa de arriba abajo por el patrón digital dándole color para mostrar a un pokemon parecido a una tortuga de color azul con un caparazón rojo en la espalda y blanco al frente, donde se ve el kanji de su elemento. Hirowen había adquirido el poder del agua, el poder de...  
???: ...watortle  
  
Misty: (con corazones en los ojos)Nunca había visto un wartortle con un caparazón tan brillante.  
El recién transformado pokemon de agua dispara al insecto con una presión similar a la hidrobomba de un blastoise, desde el punto de vista de Brock. Ashley nota entonces que el beedrill comienza a hacer su cabeza hacia atrás.  
Ashley: Ten cuidado, está a punto de usar su disparo de hilos  
el beedrill hace justo exactamente lo que dice Ashley. Por suerte, Hirowen ya estaba listo para recibirlo.  
Wartortle: Aura marina  
Una gran aura azul aparece alrededor del wartortle desintegrando los hilos conforme se acercan Sakura abre los ojos lo suficiente para ver al pokemon esquivar los picotazos venenosos antes de usar refugio  
Sakura: (murmurando) ese wartortle es...  
La chica no termina cuando el cansancio logra vencerla. Aprovechando que el aguijón de la abeja se ha clavado en el suelo Hirowen está listo para su golpe final poniéndose en posición de un chorro de agua, si no fuera que el agua en su boca brilla con la intensidad de un hiper rayo  
Wartortle: ¡Explosión aqua!  
La tortuga abre la boca para liberar un rayo azul con tanta fuerza que todos se ven obligados a cubrirse. Ash fue el primero en retirar su mano y ver la nube de polvo donde antes estaba el beedrill de fuego. Sobre la nube logra percibir una niebla oscura que se disipa  
Ash: Parece...que es todo  
Exausto por usar un ataque de tal magnitud, Hirowen se deja caer al suelo, donde una esfera de agua lo cubre encargándose de regresarlo a su forma humana  
Joe: No es justo, ¿por qué él pudo regresar a la normalidad al instante?  
Ashley: Al parecer la explosión aqua consumió tanta energía que no pudo permanecer en esa forma por más tiempo.  
Hirowen: (sujetando su pokenavigator en una pose conocida) ¡SSssssiiiii!!¡Vencí a beedrill!  
wartortle: war tortle  
Ash: Oye, no me imites  
Después de que todos hayan salido de la torre quemada(y que Misty y Brock hayan despertado de su trance)nuestros héroes se despiden de Sakura en la puerta de su casa.  
Sakura: Gracias a ustedes, los jinetes de la muerte no volverán a aterrorizar la ciudad.  
Brock: Por favor no le digas a tus hermanas que yo te rescaté, no quiero que todas se peleen por mí   
Misty: Como si eso sucediera (U_U)  
Sakura: por cierto Hiro, te agradezco mucho por haberme tenido esa gran batalla conmigo  
Ashley, Joe y Hirowen se ponen un poco nerviosos ante el comentario de la chica.  
Hirowen: Este..¿viste toda la pelea?  
Sakura: Sólo ví cómo tu wartortle estaba esquivando los ataques del beedrill. (a wartortle)Esto es para mi pequeño héroe  
Sakura se agacha a la altura de la tortuga para darle un beso en la mejilla, razón por la cual la tortuga se ruboriza un poco y tanto Hirowen como Brock se pongan un poco celosos  
Brock/hirowen: (murmurando)ese beso debió de ser para mí  
Así, otro día más para nuestros héroes termina. Con el poder del agua en sus manos, hirowen estará listo para más aventuras al lado de sus amigos  
Esta historia continuará...  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Perdonen por el restaso, pero después de un periodo breve de falta de inspiración estoy de vuelta con...¡¿Tres reviews?!  
-woo bufett  
Hablando de desgracias...  
-bu fett  
Sólo les pido que envíen sus comentarios, sugerencias( o una pokebola blindada¬_¬)a ashley_pichu@hotmail.com, o usen el botón de abajo 


	4. Un aullido en la oscuridad

A estas horas de la noche el gimnasio de la ciudad Ecruteak estaba cerrado. Aún así, en su interior dos personas se encuentran despiertas discutiendo un asunto importante.  
????: ¡Morty, no me puedes hacer esto!   
Morty: Lo quieras o no, estás involucrada en todo este asunto. Tu deber es ir con los guerreros de Ho-oh y guiarlos en su misión.  
????: No, no, y no. Y más que va "esa persona"  
Morty: Entiendo tus razones. Pero si ese es el caso, creo que lo mejor será que regreses a casa. sería una lástima que no fueras si llegan a dirigirse a Pueblo Paleta.  
????: ¿a pueblo Paleta? En ese caso, acepto la misión.  
  
HOY PRESENTAMOS "UN AULLIDO EN LA OSCURIDAD"  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, Ashley, Joe, Hirowen se encuentran alimentando a sus pokemon antes de seguir su rumbo a Ciudad Olivine sin saber que pronto harán un nuevo descubrimiento.  
Ash: Brock, ¿cúanto falta para que esté lista la comida?  
Brock: (poniendo leña a la fogata) Parece que tendrás que esperar un poco más. La madera está muy húmeda. Hiro, ¿me podrías pasar más?  
(N/a: De ahora en adelante Hirowen pasará a ser Hiro para ahorrar tiempo^_^)   
Hiro: Está bien.  
Hiro estaba a punto de tomar un leño cuando Joe lo levanta.  
Joe: Con este leño no podrá arder la fogata. Está muy húmedo.  
Hiro: ¿Me estás diciendo que no sé diferenciar un leño húmedo de uno seco?  
Joe: No quise decir eso.  
Hiro: sí lo dijiste  
Joe: Que no  
Hiro: Que sí  
Brock: Por favor, ya es suficiente con que Ash y Misty discutan.  
Mientras pelean, el leño cambia constantemente de dueño hasta que resbala de las manos de Hiro y vuela por el aire. Tal parecía que el pedazo de madera va a caer sobre Ash, pero es en ese momento que Joe extiende su mano derecha, la cual se envuelve de un resplandor naranja.  
Joe: ¡Ash, cuidado!  
Una llamarada sale de la mano del chico no sólo convirtiendo el leño en ceniza, sino que también enciende otro tipo de "ceniza"  
Ash: (corriendo en llamas de un lugar a otro)¡Está muy caliente!  
Hiro: Necesita algo de agua rápido.  
Tan pronto como Hiro dice eso, un remolino de agua aparece alrededor de Ash extinguiendo el incendio.  
Ash: (quemado y empapado)Gracias Hiro.  
Misty: ¿Ustedes dos me podrían explicar cómo hicieron eso?  
Joe: No tengo ni idea  
Hiro: Ni yo  
Brock: ¿Tu sabes algo Ashley?  
AShley: No estoy segura, pero parece que al obtener cada uno nuestro pokenavigator, no sólo tenemos la habilidad de transformarse en un pokemon, sino que adquirimos cierto poder especial cuando estamos en nuestra forma humana. Lo mismo me pasó cuando descubrí mi poder psíquico.  
Joe: Eso significa que somos un grupo de superhéroes dispuestos a vencer el mal  
Ashley: Antes de salir a defender el mundo, primero tienes que aprender a controlar tu poder.(-_-U)  
Joe: Es cierto(:P)  
Misty: Chicos, hay un problema  
Hiro: ¿Qué es? ¿un pokemon poseído?  
Misty: Peor. ¡No encuentro a togepi!  
No muy lejos de ahí un houndour toma una siesta bajo un árbol cerca de su entrenadora, una chica de cabello rizado hasta los hombros de color negro con un mechón blanco frente a su cara, donde se ven un par de ojos cafés maquillados en una sombra oscura, al igual que sus labios, lo que le da a la chica un aspecto gótico. Su atuendo acentúan aún más su look, ya que consiste en un collar de púas, una playera de tirantes negro bajo una blusa transparente de color verde oscuro, una falda negra, medias y botas también negras. Una vara con una hoja en el extremo aparece repentinamente molestando la nariz del perro, que despierta algo molesto  
???: ¿qué tienes houndour?  
La chica gótica nota entonces a un pokemon bebé en forma de un huevo sosteniendo la vara con una sonrisa en su rostro  
Togepi: toge piiii(^_^)  
???: ¿Estás perdido?¿dónde está tu entrenadora?  
En ese momento se oye una alarma y la chica saca de sus bolsillos un pokenavigator negro con partes blancas y presiona una serie de botones para hacer aparecer un mapa holográfico de la región con un punto verde en el centro y tres puntos rojos cerca.  
???: Al parecer vienen tres entrenadores. Tal vez quieran una batalla rápida.  
En ese momento, la dueña del pokenavigator se asombra de que uno de los puntos rojos aparece repentinamente junto al punto verde.  
Ashley: gracias por encontrar a togepi.  
la chica gótica se cae al suelo al escuchar la voz de Ashley detrás de ella.  
???: ¿có..cómo te apareciste?  
Ashley: (tomando a togepi) mejor se lo regreso a su dueña. por cierto, ¿no quieres ir a comer con nosotros?  
Por su cara, tal parece que la chica está dudando, pero los gruñidos de su estómago decidieron por ella.  
???: está bien...  
Ashley: me llamo Ashley.  
???: Mi nombre es Mirime  
Ashley: ahora te pido que toques a tu houndour.  
Mirime: ¿Para qué?  
Ashley: (tomándole la mano a Mirime)para que nos teletransportemos todos  
Las dos chicas y los pokemon se cubren de un resplandor rosa y desaparecen para reaparecer en el campamento de nuestros héroes.  
Misty: (tomando a togepi de los brazos de Ashley)Ashley, muchas gracias por traerme a togepi.  
Joe: ¿por qué la tardanza?  
Ashley: Es que conocí a una nueva amiga. Ella es Mirime.  
Misty: Encantada de conocerte, mi nombre es Misty  
Ash: Mucho gusto, yo soy Ash Ketchum...  
Mirime: ..de pueblo paleta, he escuchado de tí por Morty  
Ash: ¿Conoces a Morty?  
Mirime: Él es mi hermano  
Brock: Morty nunca nos dijo que tenía una hermana tan hermosa como la noche estrellada. Por cierto, me llamo Brock y es un placer para mí conocer a una belleza tan enigmática.  
Mirime: (pensando) Morty, me las vas a pagar cuando nos volvamos a ver.  
Misty: (jalando de las orejas a Brock) Si no la dejas en paz vas a ver todo oscuro.  
Brock: No tan fuerte T_T  
Joe: Bueno, para terminar, mi nombre es Joe Raian...  
Hiro: (tomándole de las manos a Mirime) Mi nombre es Hiro, y debo decir que no se ve alguien como tú todos los días y...  
En ese momento Hiro se cubre de un aura rosa y es arrastrado hacia atrás mientras una fuerza invisible le jala de las mejillas  
Ashley: Por favor, con Brock es suficiente.  
(N/a: Pido disculpas a Ken ichijouji por cómo trato a su personaje, pero no lo pude evitar^_^)  
Pikachu: ¡pikapi!  
Todos voltan a ver lo que pasa y observan a un globo con la forma de un meowth bajo el cual cuelga una red que contiene a pikachu, pichu, wartortle, eevee y houndour.   
Jessie: Prepárense para los problemas  
James: Y más vale que teman  
Ashley: (en voz baja a Ash)¿Acaso no saben decir otra cosa aparte de ese tonto lema?  
Ash: sólo espero que terminen pronto, ya quiero comer.  
Hiro: a este paso creo que podemos tomar una pequeña siesta  
Joe: ¿No creen que primero debemos recuperar a nuestros pokemon?  
Jessie: Jessie  
James: Jame meme mes  
Jessie: El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz  
James: Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar  
wobufett: woo bufett.  
Meowth: (empujando a wobuffet fuera de la pantalla) Meowth así es  
Mirime: Equipo Rocket devuélvanme a mi houndour.  
Jessie: ¿Y si no queremos, niñita?  
Mirime: ¿Niñita?(-_-#)  
James: ¿de dónde sacaste ese disfraz?  
Meowth: ¿Qué se supone que eres?¿la novia de drácula?  
Los ojos de Ashley brillaron por un momento al ver tan enojada a la chica gótica y comenzó a alejarse de ella.  
Ashley: Todos aléjense, va ha hacer algo muy peligroso.  
Mirime: ¡Nadie me insulta y se queda como si nada!  
Mirime saca de sus bolsillos una daga dorada con un zafiro incrustado en la empuñadura y la lanza al aire cortando la red que tenía aprisionados a los pokemon.  
Mirime: Cancello Fay  
La daga, aún en el aire, comienza a girar a una velocidad sorprendente creando un gran tornado que se dirige a los ladrones de pokemon y los atrapa en las fuertes ráfagas de aire.  
Meowth: Parece que de nuevo no la hicimos.  
Jessie: De todads las mocosas, tenía que ser una bruja  
James: sólo nos queda algo por decir  
E.R.: ¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!  
Después de mandar a volar al equipo Rocket, el tornado aminora su velocidad y la chica de cabello negro levanta su mano para atrapar la daga por la empuñadura.   
Hiro: ¿cómo hiciste eso?  
Mirime: Es pan comido cuando eres una hechicera pokemon.  
Ash: ¿Una hechicera pokemon? ¿puedes hacer cualquier tipo de hechizos?  
Brock: ¿No tendrás de casualidad un hechizo para atraer a las chicas?  
Misty: ¿Qué tal un hechizo para cerrarle la boca?  
Mirime: ¿Qué les parece si después de comer les leo la suerte en las cartas?  
Todos: De acuerdo.  
Después de zurcar el cielo por su derrota, Jessie, James y Meowth se dirigen hacia lo que parece ser una granja, para aterrizar, afortunadamente para ellos, en una pila de paja.  
Meowth: Bueno, al menos no caímos a un precipicio  
James: Me pregunto si estamos en una granja de miltank  
Jessie: Me acabas de dar una gran idea.  
James: ¿Lo hice?  
Jessie: Nos robaremos a los miltank y hacemos nuestra propia granja  
Es entonces que comienza uno de los sueños despiertos de Jessie, donde ella y los otros miembros del equipo, incluyendo a wobuffet, están vestidos como granjeros y rodeados de miltank.  
Meowth: Jessie..  
Jessie: ... y después de la ordeña, haremos mucho helado de miltank y lo venderemos a un precio muy conveniente...para nosotros.  
Meowth: Oye Jessie...  
Ahora la fantasía de Jessie se convierte en una escena del Equipo Rocket como heladeros para pasar a una escena donde están sobre una montaña de dinero.  
Jessie: ...y tarde o temprano, tendremos suficiente dinero para gastarlo de por vida.  
Meowth: hey Jessie...  
Jessie: (volviendo a la realidad)¿Qué quieres gato pulgoso?  
Meowth: (señalando al establo)parece que alguien se nos está adelantando.  
En la puerta del establo se ve a alguien volteando a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo ve, y entonces, la persona misteriosa saca una botella cuyo diseño hace suponer a James que tiene un genio encerrado. La suposición de James parece confirmarse cuando un humo negro sale de la botella y pasa al interior del establo, y por los bramidos que se escuchan dentro, tal parece que es un genio maligno. Mientras, nuestros héroes platicaban alegremente algunas anécdotas en lo que comían del estofado de Brock  
Misty: ...y por eso creo que los pokemon de agua son los mejores.  
Mirime: Estará bien para tí, pero yo prefiero a los pokemon tipo oscuro. Son muy misteriosos y muy poderosos.  
Misty: Los tipo agua son los pokemon más fuertes  
Mirime: los pokemon oscuro son los mejores.  
Misty: ¿qué tal si lo comprobamos en una batalla?  
Mirime: De acuerdo  
Ashley, Joe y Hiro dejan caer sus platos de comida al tener un presentimiento muy conocido para ellos  
Misty: ¿pasa algo Ashley?  
Ashley: Joe, Hiro, ¿sintieron eso?  
Joe: No es muy lejos de aquí  
Hiro: Se está acercando.  
Mirime: ¿De qué hablan?  
Ashley: Ahora regresamos.   
Ash: Buena suerte.  
Ashley toma de las manos a los dos chicos y se teletransportan a un claro, al cual se acerca el Equipo Rocket seguido de una manada de tauros tres veces más grandes de lo normal  
Joe: Ya es momento de transformarnos  
Ashley: Es peligroso con el equipo Rocket cerca.   
Hiro: eso déjamelo a mí.  
El dueño del pokenavigator del agua extiende su mano derecha, que comienza a brillar de azul cuando repentinamente un tornado de agua aparece en el camino de Jessie, James y meowth y los manda a volar a "un lugar más seguro"  
Jessie: ¿de dónde salió este remolino?  
James: es la segunda vez en el día que nos mandan a volar  
Meowth: ya me está dando el bátido  
E.R.: ¡El equipo rocket ha sido vencido por segunda vez en el día!  
Joe: ahora sí, es tiempo de la acción.  
  
LOADING POKEVOLUTION...  
  
La pantalla se divide en tres partes mostrando cada una cómo los tres chicos muestran el kanji que les corresponde en su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha escanean los kanji con su pokenavigator.  
Ashley/Joe/Hiro: Pokesoul...  
Cada uno se convierte en una silueta digital. La silueta de Ashley se modifica a la de un pequeño gato en la que Joe toma la forma de una ave guerrera(por llamarlo de algún modo) y Hiro se transforma en un ser similar a una tortuga.  
Ashley/Joe/Hiro: ...pokevolución a...  
Un aro de estrellas pasa de arriba abajo por la silueta del gato dándole color y textura para revelar al pokemon rosa con el kanji "cielo" en su frente conocido como...  
Mew: ...mew  
Al mismo tiempo, un aro de fuego y otro de agua le dan colorido al ave con el kanji "fuego" en su pecho y a la tortuga con el símbolo del agua en su caparazón, respectivamente,para terminar su transformación a...  
Blaziken: ...blaziken  
Wartortle: ...wartortle.  
  
Mew: Cometa rosa  
Blaziken: Tornado de lava  
Wartortle: Aura marina.  
Rodeada de un aura rosa, el mew embiste a cuatro toros en lo que el tornado de lava atrapa a seis tauros en su interior y otros seis tauros son lanzados hacia atrás al hacer contacto con el aura azul que emana del pokemon tortuga. Todos los tauros vencidos dejan salir una niebla negra de sus cuerpos mientras se encogen a un tamaño promedio.  
Blaziken: La verdad no estuvo tan difícil después de todo.  
Mew: Pensé que eran más tauros.  
Wartortle: (señalando al bosque) siento la presencia de cuatro pokemon poseídos en aquella dirección  
Mew: ¿No es por ahí donde está el campamento?  
Blaziken: (corriendo hacia el bosque)Apúrale tortuga, tenemos que llegar antes de que Ash y los demás salgan lastimados  
Wartortle: Muy gracioso(-_-U)  
De vuelta en el campamento, el staryu de Misty embiste en el aire a un absol y éste cae al suelo.  
Mirime: Vamos absol, resiste.  
Adsol: (levantándose)ad sol  
Mirime: bien, ahora usa tu ataque bocado  
El pokemon oscuro salta sobre su oponente para morderlo, por lo que Misty piensa rápido en un contraataque  
Misty: Staryu, giro rápido ahora  
La estrella pokemon comienza a girar rápidamente para apartar a adsol. En ese momento una ligera brisa comienza a soplar y de la misma dirección en la que sopla el viento se acerca una esfera multicolor que golpea al pokemon estrella y éste cae al tiempo de que la joya en su centro comienza a parpadear.  
mtisty: Pobre staryu, diste una buena batalla  
Brock: Staryu no puede continuar. La ganadora es Mirime.  
Mirime: Hiciste un buen trabajo adsol. Regresa.  
De repente la alarma del pokenavigator de Mirime suena y presiona una serie de botones para mostrar un mapa holográfico con un punto verde en el centro y cinco puntos azules moviéndose hacia el punto verde seguidos de tres puntos rojos  
Ash: ¿Tú también tienes un pokenavigator?  
Mirime: Me lo dió Morty antes de salir de viaje.  
Misty: ¿Qué significan esos puntos?  
Mirime: Aún no aprendo a interpretar bien el mapa, pero sé que el punto verde es mi posición actual y que los puntos rojos son señales de otros pokenavigator.  
Brock. ¿y qué son esos puntos azules?  
Mirime: parece que estamos a punto de averiguarlo. ¿estás listo houndour?  
Houndour: houn  
Todos esperan con sus pokebolas en la mano a lo que sea que se esté acercando, cuando de repente una de las pokebolas de Misty se abren para dejar salir al pokemon pato que se interna en los arbustos.  
Misty: psyduck, ven aquí de inmediato.  
Unos graznidos se escuchan en los arbustos y psyduck regresa asustado seguido de cuatro tauros enormes con ojos rojos.  
Ash: Esos tauros están poseídos  
Brock: Tenemos que escapar rápido  
Mirime: (avanzando hacia los tauros)Tal vez yo pueda exorsisarlos.  
Misty: Mirime espera.  
la chica gótica da un salto en el aire y de sus bolsillos saca cuatro pergaminos con caracteres japoneses en ellos se prepara a lanzarlos  
Mirime: espíritus malignos, abandonen este mundo.  
Mirime lanza los peraminos a los toros, pero al hacer contacto con su pelaje cada pedazo de papel se desintegra.  
Mirime: ¿Qué tipo de espíritus son esos?  
Ash: Es una buena pregunta.  
Brock: Mirime, detrás de tí.  
La chica voltea a ver uno de los tauros dirigiéndose hacia ella y se cubre para recibir el golpe cuando un lanzallamas de cyndaquil forma un a muralla de fuero para evitar que los tauros se acerquen a ella  
Mirime: Muchas gracias Ash  
Ash: No hay de qué.  
Houndour: ¡¡¡¡¡Houuuuuuuuuunnd!!!!!  
Mirime ve con terror que uno de los tauros manda a volar a houndour y se acerca peligrosamente al pokemon a toda velocidad, por lo que la hechicera se arriesga a ir a proteger a su pokemon.  
Brock: mirime, no vayas.  
Mirime: Tengo que proteger a mi pokemon a toda costa.  
Antes del tauros, Mirime llega a donde houndour y se pone de espaldas al toro esperando el golpe sin darse cuenta de una luz en la pantalla de su pokenavigator. Pasó un momento y la hechicera aún no siente el golpe. Al levantar la cabeza se da cuenta de que el tauros ya había pasado, como si la hubiera atravesado.  
Mirime: ¿Qué..fue lo que sucedió?  
En eso la chica se da cuenta de la luz en la pantalla de su pokenavigator, donde sale la imagen de un pokemon con cuernos por unos instantes y se da cuenta de que apareció el kanji "oscuridad" en su superficie.   
Mirime: ¿Qué significa todo esto?  
Brock: ¿También eres una elegida?  
mirime: Con razón Morty quería que los buscara. ¿Ahora qué hago?  
Viendo que los tauros se preparaban para otra estampida, Brock trata de detenerlos con el lanzarocas de onix, pero debido a su velocidad la serpiente de roca es enviada unos metros hacia atrás con tal fuerza que deha zurcos en el suelo.  
Ash: Creo que tienes que pasar el pokenavigator por tu mano izquierda y decir "pokesoul pokevolución a"  
Mirime: Lo intentaré.  
  
LOADING POKEVOLUTION...  
  
Mirime muestra la palma de su mano izquierda, donde aparece el signo japonés para "oscuridad" al tiempo de que la escanea por su pokenavigator  
Mirime: Pokesoul...  
Su cuerpo se convierte en un patron de líneas que se modifican a una silueta cuadrúpeda   
Mirime: ...pokevolución a...  
un aro brillante de color negro asciende para darle color y textura a la silueta digital, que revela ser un fiero pokemon con la apariencia de un doberman negro como la noche con unos cuernos en su cabeza que le dan un aspecto demoniaco. En medio de esos fieros ojos se encuentra el símbolo de la oscuridad, que le da poder a...  
???: ...Houndoom  
  
Todos los presentes ven asombrados la nueva apariencia de Mirime, quien estaba examinando su forma.  
Ash: Houndoom, ve y ataca a esos tauros.  
Houndoom: ni que fuera tu pokemon(-_-U). tornado de fuego.  
Por un momento parece que los tauros iban a ser cocinados por el remolino de llamas, pero de repente el ataque se desvía y el quemado resulta ser Brock.  
Brock: Creo que mejor deberías usar ataques del tipo oscuro(@_@)  
Houndoom: De acuerdo. Ataque bocado  
El perro pokemon clava sus dientes en una de las patas traseras del toro, que intenta desacerse de su agresor con una patada hasta que queda exhausto y cae, liberando una niebla oscura para volver a la normalidad. Al fin Mirime se suelta quedando con un mal sabor de boca  
Houndoom: Guácala, después de esto necesitaré lavarme los dientes  
Ash: Ahora faltan tres  
Dos toros se acercan a Mirime por lados opuestos, por lo que ella concentra su energía en un halo oscuro que la cubre y comienza a expandirse  
Houndoom: Aura oscura  
La energía oscura se extiende con tanta rapidez que empuja a los toros con la fuerza suficiente para vencerlos.   
Misty: ¡Togepi!  
La entrenadora de agua observa a su pokemon caminando alegremente sin fijarse de que está en en camino del último tauros que queda poseído listo para aplastarlo.  
Houndoom: nezzera assoluta.  
Un rayo negro sale de la boca de houndoom con el poder de un hiper rayo ocasionando una explosión que hace que todos se cubran.  
Misty: ¡Togepi!  
Del humo sale Mirime en su forma humana y algunos raspones con togepi en los brazos y estaba a punto de entregarle el pokemon a Misty cuando se escucha un bramido. Acto seguido el tauros en un ataque de ira se dirige a nuestros héroes cuando una burbuja rosa explota cerca de el pokemon dejándolo incosciente.  
Mew: Eso estuvo cerca.  
Wartortle: ¿Ya terminó todo?  
Blaziken: Te dije que debías apurarte  
Wartortle: Es fácil decirlo cuando tu no eres quien debe cargar un caparazón.  
Mew: Ahí vamos de nuevo(U_Uu)  
Brock: (corriendo hacia Mirime)Mirime, qué bueno que no te lastimaste. Ven a mis brazos para que descanses.  
Mirime ve algo horrorizada que los labios de Brock estaban listos para darle un beso y trata de cubrirse.  
Mirime: por favor, eso no  
al momento justo de intentar darle un abrazo a la chica gótica, el criador la atraviesa como si fuera un fantasma y por inercia continúa avanzado hasta estrellarse con el tronco de un árbol dejando su cara marcada en la corteza.  
Brock: Su piel es demasiado suave para poderla tocar(@_@)  
Mew: ¿De casualidad eres también una guerrera de Ho-oh?  
Mirime: (mostrando su pokenavigator) Así es.  
Con una nueva amiga en su grupo, nuestros héroes se preparan para una nueva aventura. Mientras tanto...  
Jessie: (sosteniéndose del pie de James)¿Qué hacemos para merecer esto?  
James: (Sosteniéndose de la cola de meowth)Veamos...intentamos robar al pikachu, a los pokemon de los bobos, hacemos fraudes...  
Jessie: No era necesario que contestaras  
meowth: (sosteniéndose de una rama)mi colita ya no aguanta más(T_T)  
wobufett: wo woooobufett(_)  
Esta historia continuará...  
  
------------------------  
  
Agradezco a Mirime Sketchit por permitirme usar su personaje y de paso le dedico este capítulo por su cumpleaños deseándole lo mejor en este día  
-woo bufett.  
Dije lo mejor, no lo peor(-_-U). En fin, pueden enviarme reviews con el botón de abajo o a ashley_pichu@hotmail.com, y si desean llevarse a este demo..digo, magnífico wobufett, se los daré com mucho gusto^_^U 


	5. La calma después de la tormenta

Nuestros héroes continúan su viaje a Ciudad Olivine disfrutando de la vista de las montañas con sus picos nevados en esta época del año con sólo un pensamiento en mente.  
Misty: ¿Podríamos descansar un rato? mis pies me están matando.  
Mirime: Opino lo mismo. Además ya va a anochecer.  
Brock: En ese caso lo mejor será buscar un buen lugar para acampar mientras veo tu lindo rostro bajo la luz de la luna.  
Brock está a punto de abrazar a la chica gótica cuando la atraviesa y termina cayendo sobre Ash.  
Ash: ¿Podrías bajarte de mí por favor?  
Brock: Lo siento.  
Hiro: Silencio todos. Creo que escuché algo.   
Todos se callan tratando de escuchar algo en medio del bosque.  
Joe: Yo no escucho nada.  
Hiro: (corriendo)Síganme los buenos.  
  
HOY PRESENTAMOS "LA CALMA DESPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA"  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, Ashley, Joe y Mirime siguen a Hiro hasta llegar a un claro en la orilla de una laguna  
Ashley: Es hermoso.  
Brock: Es el lugar perfecto para acampar esta noche. ¿Cómo lo encontraste?  
Hiro: Fue cuando escuché el sonido del agua.  
Ash: ¿pudiste escucharlo desde tan lejos?  
Hiro: (con un fondo japonés detrás)No hay imposibles para el Maestro Pokemon del Agua  
Joe: Sí, como tu digas(--U)  
Brock. Joe, ¿podrías ayudarme a cocinar la cena?  
Joe: De acuerdo.   
De mientras Misty saca a todos sus pokemon de agua, menos psyduck por obvias razones, para que naden en la laguna mientras Ash lanza la pokebola de totodile y Ashley hace lo mismo con su quagsire. Totodile salpica a todos mientras hace su danza característica hasta que wartortle hace un clavado cerca de él haciendo que los demás pokemon se rían. Ashley dibuja la escena desde la orilla cuando ve algo azul moviéndose en el otro lado del lago, por lo que saca unos binoculares para ver mejor.  
Ashley: wow, un azumarril, y al parecer su piel es muy brillante para ser salvaje. Y por el moño en su oreja izquierda, digo que tiene una entrenadora.  
Brock: (con cara atontada) Desearía ser un pokemon para que ella capture mi corazón cuando nos encontremos.  
Ashley se queda imaginando a Brock deslizando un pokenavigator por su mano para que después lo cubra algo de humo, que revela un geodude de ojos rasgados cuando el humo desaparece.  
Ashley: Créeme, no lo soportarías(--u).   
En el lago, wartortle, totodile y quagsire logran ver al azumarril mientras unos corazones sustituyen sus ojos, y los tres salen del agua para seguir al pokemon que se retira al bosque  
Ashley/Brock: oigan esperen, no se vayan.  
Siguiendo a los cuatro pokemon, Ashley y Brock corren hasta detenerse en una zona de pasto, cuya altura no les permite ver un agujero en el suelo hasta que el azumarill se detiene y se seca el sudor de la frente cuando ven acercarse a los tres pokemon de agua y a los chicos, que no logran detenerse a tiempo para evitar la caída al interior oscuro del agujero, que parece tener varios metros de profundidad. Mientras, dos personas y un meowth espían desde un árbol al resto del grupo con unos binoculares para después pasar a observar a los pokemon en el lago.  
Jessie: Es una gran colección de pokemon de agua que sólo estará por tiempo limitado.  
James: Aprovechemos que estén distraídos y se los llevamos al jefe.  
Meowth: No tan rápido. Si intentamos llevarnos los pokemon de agua, los bobos usarán a sus otros pokemon para darnos una paliza. Mejor esperemos a que saquen todos los pokemon   
Entretanto, Joe coloca los leños que había juntado justo abajo del árbol donde se encuentra el Equipo Rocket y se aleja unos cinco pasos.  
Joe: Espero que esta vez funcione.   
Joe pone sus manos al frente mientras se rodean de un resplandor rojo, pero una pequeña flama es lo único que sale antes de apagarse. Varias veces el guerrero de fuego intenta realizar el ataque sin éxito, hasta que en la octava vez lanza un fuerte grito antes de poner sus manos en posición, logrando no sólo encender los leños, sino crear una gran llamarada que se eleva cinco metros al tiempo de que Jessie, James y meowth intentan apagar las llamas en sus cuerpos.   
Hiro: Remolino.  
Una columna de agua ascendiendo en espiral aparece cerca de la fogata apagándola mientras el chorro eleva al trío de ladrones por los aires.  
E.R.: ¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!  
Joe: ¿Hiro escuchaste algo?  
Hiro: Debió ser tu imaginación.   
Ash: Joe, es peligroso que uses tus poderes de esa forma sin entrenamiento  
Misty: Y lo dice el entrenador que tenía un charizard desobediente.  
Ash: Te ves mejor con la boca cerrada.  
Mirime: Oigan, ¿alguien sabe a dónde se fue Ashley y su quagsire?  
Joe: ahora que lo mencionas, ya no veo por ninguna parte a Brock y totodile  
Hiro: ¡¿Wartortle dónde estás?!(ToT)  
De vuelta en la cueva, en el fondo se escucha un fuerte golpe indicando que el descenso de nuestros héroes había terminado. Totodile baila alegremente en la cima del caparazón de wartortle, que está sobre el azumarril, que está sobre quagsire, que está sobre Brock, que está sobre Ashley.  
Ashley: (con sus ojos brillando)¡Bajénse de mí ahora!  
Con su fuerza psíquica Ashley empuja a todos para poder levantarse y limpiarse el polvo de su ropa cuando su mirada se pone algo seria.  
Brock: ¿Ashley qué sucede?  
Ashley: Hay dos presencias muy fuertes cerca, pero no logro identificar de qué se trata.  
Brock: Espero que no sean pokemon poseídos.  
Azumarril: (corriendo)azu marril azu.  
Brock: Espera azumarril  
Brock sigue corriendo hasta que se golpea la cabeza con una parte baja de la cueva que no vió por lo oscuro del lugar. La observadora forma una esfera luminosa en su mano que comienza a flotar frente a ella iluminando el lugar mientras siguen caminando tratando de encontrar al pokemon aquaconejo cuando escuchan un par de gritos al frente antes de que dos personas chocan contra el criador y la observadora. Al levantarse Brock se percata de que además de Ashley está un chico de unos catorce años aproximadamente de cabello negro y ojos azules vistiendo una playera amarilla de mangas largas sobre una negra de manga corta, pantalón negro y tenis también negros, con líneas amarillas a sus costados, y una chica de su edad de tez blanca con una larga cabellera lila, que usa una blusa oriental negra bajo una chaqueta azul oscuro, unos pantalones amplios color verde oscuro y unos zapatos negros. Sin perder tiempo, Brock ayuda a la chica a levantarse mientras su cara se pone colorada.  
Brock: Espero que no le haya pasado nada a tu hermoso cuerpo, tan delicado como un pétalo de rosa. ¿cuál es tu hermoso nombre?  
Chica: (nerviosa)Es Koriko   
Brock: Mi nombre es Brock, pero desearías que me dijeras cariñito o...  
Antes de que el criador siguiera con su intento de conquista, es cubierto por un resplandor rosa mientras Ashley le jala psíquicamente su mejilla derecha para alejarlo de la chica.  
Ashley: ahora comienzo a entender el duro trabajo que tiene Misty contigo(UU)  
Brock: Eso duele(ToT)  
Totodile se acerca a la chica y toma de la mano al azumarril que está detrás de ella mientras comienza a bailar. Rápidamente wartortle toma su mano y le da un beso haciéndola sonrojar, poniendo furioso a quagsire.  
Ashley: Supongo que el azumarril es tuyo Koriko.   
Koriko: (Mientras en el fondo totodile, wartortle y quagsire se pelean dentro de una nube de polvo)Así es. cuando caí a esta cueva lancé la pokebola de azumarril y le pedí que buscara ayuda. Lamento mucho si los metí en problemas.  
Chico: Momantai.  
Brock: ¿Momantai?  
Ashley: Creo que en chino significa que todo saldrá bien.  
Chico: Así es. Por cierto, mi nombre es Kai.   
Brock: Creo que lo mejor será regresar por donde entramos y usar a onix para que podamos salir de aquí.   
Ashley: Será mejor que vayamos por la otra dirección.  
Kai: ¿Conoces una salida?  
Ashley: No, pero se están acercando varios pokemon poseídos de allá.  
Kai: ¿qué es eso?  
Unos ojos rojos se asoman en la oscuridad mientras sus portadores se van acercando al grupo. gracias a la esfera de luz se revelan unos zubat del doble de su tamaño. Totodile, wartortle y quagsire dejan de pelear al ver a los pokemon murciélago e intentan huir, pero otro grupo de zubat los detiene.   
Koriko: Oh no, estamos rodeados.  
Ashley: Brock, lleva a Koriko y Kai a la salida y avisa a los demás. Yo me quedaré a pelear.  
Brock: De acuerdo.  
Ashley: Totodile, wartortle y quagsire, usen sus chorros de agua para abrirles camino.  
Los tres pokemon cumplen la orden de la observadora y disparan agua para alejar a los zubat mientras los tres chicos corren hacia la salida mientras Ashley saca su pokenavigator y lo pasa por su mano para después rodearse de una esfera de estrellas mientras cambia su forma.  
Ashley: Pokesoul, pokevolución a... ¡mew!  
Rápidamente el mew se eleva en el aire y comienza a usar su atque cometa rosa derribando a unos cinco zubat. De mientras Brock encuentra problemas al salir dado que onix no llega a alcanzar el agujero en el techo de la cueva.  
Brock: No pensé que fuera tan alta esta cueva  
Kai: Brock, cuidado.  
El criador levanta la vista sólo para ver cómo las rocas del techo comienzan a caer sobre ellos. Un viento helado hace que levante la vista y el criador se asombra al notar cómo la chica mueve sus manos creando una corriente helada que desvía las rocas lejos del grupo.  
Brock: (sorprendido)¿Cómo...cómo es que tú...?  
La chica muestra al criador un pokenavigator color blanco con el símbolo chino del hielo en su superficie.  
Koriko: No estoy segura, pero creo que comencé a tener ese poder cuando encontré esto hace dos días  
Brock: Eso significa que también eres una guerrera de ho-oh. Y por tu poder, tal parece que representas al hielo.  
Kai: (sacando un pokenavigator amarillo con el kanji "trueno") También tengo uno parecido. ¿Significa que yo también tengo poderes?  
???: Así es.  
Un blaziken con el signo del fuego en su pecho baja de un salto al fondo de la cueva sosteniendo en sus manos a un wartortle con el kanji "agua" en su caparazón y en la espalda un houndoom con el símbolo de la oscuridad en la frente. Joe deja a ambos pokemon en el suelo mientras le estrecha la mano a un asombrado Kai.  
Blaziken: me alegra encontrar a otro guerrero.  
Koriko: ¿Un pokemon parlante?  
Wartortle(los dos): (mientras se abrazan)Te extrañé mucho amigo(ToT)/war tortle war(ToT)  
Houndoom: ¿Y dónde está Ashley?  
Brock: Se está enfrentando a unos zubat poseídos por all  
Blaziken: Será mejor que la ayudemos. (A Koriko y Kai) ustedes vengan con nosotros.  
Brock: Koriko, prométeme que regresarás a mis brazos sana y salva(ToT)  
La forma pokemon de Mirime lanza una pequeña llamarada al posterior del criador pokemon, por lo que éste corre de un lado a otro.  
Houndoom: Creo que ella estará mejor sin tí (¬¬u)  
Koriko: Esa voz.. ¿Eres tú, Mirime?  
Houndoom: Me alegra verte de nuevo, pero luego platicamos, tenemos trabajo qué hacer.  
Los tres pokemon entran al interior de la cueva seguidos de la chica y el niño mientras los pokemon de agua lanzan el líquido azul al exlider del gimnasio de ciudad Plateada. unas pequeñas explosiones rosa en medio de la oscuridad indican al grupo el lugar donde el mew está peleando.  
Blaziken: Vamos a ayudarla. Tornado de lava.  
Wartortle: Aura marina  
Houndoom: Nezzera Assoluta.  
Un rayo negro y un resplandor azul hacen que los pokemon voladores huyan mientras se vuelven más pequeños y un humo negro salga de ellos. De igual manera los zubat atrapados en el tornado de lava son debilitados.  
Mew: ya era hora que vinieran.  
Blaziken: Al menos hubieras avisado a dónde ibas.  
Koriko ve asombrada la batalla donde cuatro pokemon usan ataques desconocidos para ella y hacer de que los zubat gigantes reduzcan su tamaño al expulsar de ellos una niebla negra. Kai tiene una sensación extraña en su espalda y voltea para ver acercarse a un golbat tres veces más grande que uno promedio.  
Kai: Koriko, ten cuidado.  
Una descarga sale de las manos de Kai lastimando al pokemon y haciéndolo regresar a la normalidad al caer al suelo.  
Kai: ¿Qué pasó?  
Al mismo tiempo un ejército de golbats entran a escena para atacar a los pokemon que invaden su territorio. la chica de cabello lila mueve sus manos de un lado a otro para espantarlos al tiempo que varios cristales de hielo cubren a algunos de los murciélagos.  
Mew: Koriko, Kai, Si tienen un pokenavigator, ya es momento de que lo usen.  
Koriko/Kai: De acuerdo.  
  
LOADING EVOLUTION...  
Ambos chicos pasan sus respectivo pokenavigator por sus palmas, que en Koriko muestran el signo "Hielo" mientras que en el caso de Kai es "Trueno", y los dos son convertidos en patrones digitales con sus siluetas   
Koriko/Kai: ¡Pokesoul...!  
Se puede ver cómo los patrones van tomando la forma de una comadreja con una especie de pluma en la cabeza y garras afiladas y un ratón de orejas puntiagudas de cola larga semejante a un relámpago.  
Koriko/Kai. ¡...pokevolución a...!  
Un aro de nieve y uno de electricidad pasan para darle color y textura a ambos pokemon: un pokemon negro con ojos fieros y garras afiladas capaces de cortar a un iceberg de un sólo movimiento.  
?????: ¡...sneasel!  
De igual forma aparece un ratón pokemon de la variedad eléctrica de pelaje oscuro con unos círculos amarillos en sus mejillas y el kanji "trueno" en su barriga.  
???: ¡...raichu!  
  
Houndoom: Te vez bien Koriko(nn)  
Sneasel: Tu igual Mirime, has cambiado tanto que ni te reconocí(nn)  
Blaziken: Después de que terminemos con los zubat pueden hablar todo lo que quieran(u)  
Raichu: Por cierto, ¿qué se supone que debemos de hacer?  
Sneasel: Sólo dejate llevar por tu lado pokemon así. ¡Dagas árticas!  
Al mover sus brazos el pokemon de hielo hace aparecer unos cristales que vuelan hacia los pokemon vampiro haciendo que algunos de ellos reduzcan su tamaño. Una nube negra se va formando en el techo de la cueva mientras en su interior la ilumina unos relámpagos.  
Raichu: ¡Luz de tormenta!  
Una serie de relámpagos salen de la nube electrocutando a una buena cantidad de zubat, que caen incoscientes al suelo en lo que una niebla negra sale de ellos.  
Raichu: ¡Qué bien!¡Pude hacer un ataque!  
Wartortle: (rostizado)si que es fuerte()  
Raichu: Momantai(U)  
Una serie de explosiones alertan a nuestros héroes y se dirigen a otra parte de la cueva, donde observan cómo la forma pokemon de Ashley regresa a ser humana al ser vencida por un crobat negro de gran tamaño que apenas puede volar libremente en la cueva.   
Blaziken: (levantando a Ashley)¿Te encuentras bien?  
Ashley: Tengan cuidado, ese crobat también es del tipo oscuro  
El murciélago comienza a aletear formando así una corriente de aire que lanza a Ash y compañía al suelo mientras los pokemon apenas siguen de pie.  
Ash: Vaya que es fuerte.  
Misty: (debajo de Ash)Ash, pesas mucho(¬¬)  
Brock: Se está acercando.  
Sneasel: Barrera boreal.  
Una pared de hielo aparece en el camino del pokemon poseído deteniendo su ataque a los entrenadores al tiempo que cae al suelo, en lo que el roedor eléctrico comienza a emitir una luz amarilla antes de enrollarse en una esfera.  
Raichu: bola trueno  
Como si se tratara de una pelota, raichu rueda rápidamente como una bola de boliche que además de darle a crobat un fuerte dolor de cabeza(literalmente), le da una fuerte descarga paralizante.  
Wartortle: ¡Explosión Aqua!  
Blaziken: No creo que sea buena idea(U)  
El rayo azul pone al murciélago evolucionado a un estado de incosciencia en el cual regresa a su tamaño normal luego de que golpeara la pared de la cueva. Debido a la fuerza del impacto el techo de la cueva tiembla amenazando con derrumbarse sobre nuestros héroes.  
Wartortle: (con la mano sobre la nuca)Creo que exageré un poco(u)  
Houndoom: Tenemos que irnos de aquí rápido.  
Sneasel: ¿Alguien conoce una salida?(u)  
Un grupo de zubat de tamaño promedio se acercan al grupo indicándoles que deben seguirlos. Con entrenadores y pokemon cargando los murciélagos vencidos, nuestros héroes corren por los pasajes de la cueva sólo para llegar a una pared de piedras apiladas de forma aleatoria. En otras palabras...  
Blaziken: La salida está bloqueada.  
Ash: (mientras en el fondo totodile, el wartortle de Hiro y quagsire se agachan cobardemente)creo que éste será nuestro fin.  
Todos se cubren al instante en que un gran número de rocas caen con la intención de sepultrar al grupo. En medio de la desesperación previa a una muerte prematura el pokemon flama logra observar un par de manos rosas moviéndose rítmicamente antes de cubrir todo en una luz brillante.   
Ash: (abriendo los ojos)...¿ya estamos muertos?  
Raichu: La verdad no estoy seguro.  
El interior de la cueva había cambiado a un claro en el bosque cerca a la laguna donde el grupo se encontraba anteriormente. Los zubats y sus formas evolucionadas se separan del grupo y vuelan hacia la luna, que daba una idea del tiempo transcurrido  
Brock: ¿Cómo fue que llegamos aquí?  
Blaziken: Creo que algo o alguien nos teletransportó hasta aquí.  
Wartortle: ¿Estás seguro?  
Blaziken: Me pareció haber visto una luz justo antes de que la cueva de derrumbara.  
Misty: Sea lo que nos haya salvado, le estoy muy agradecida.  
Togepi: toge piii(nn)  
Sneasel: Por cierto, ¿por cuánto tiempo más voy a ser un pokemon?  
Ashley: Este...(corriendo hacia el bosque)creo que iré a observara unos noctrowl que andan cerca(u)  
Raichu: (siguiendo a Ashley) Sólo tienes que decirnos que volveré a ser humano en unos minutos o algo así.  
Sneasel: Tienes que decirnos tarde o temprano.  
Con dos nuevos guerreros de su lado, nuestros héroes están listos para nuevas aventuras sin percatarse del pequeño ser rosa que los observa al otro lado de la laguna.  
Esta historia continuará...  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Después de una "pequeña" demora al fin actualizo este fic, pero con los trabajos de la escuela y con los otros fics apenas podía acordarme de este XD. Agradezco a Mari Briefs y Rich-kun por sus personajes y les pido disculpas por el atraso.  
Dejen reviews o manden un mail a ashleypichuhotmail.com si quieren dejar sus comentarios o estar en el fic 


End file.
